Evil Twin
by lost-katana
Summary: Mikey is convince that two of his brothers are evil twins and records all three of their actions for a week to find out who. But when he only finds one, it leads to a very important lesson on good and evil. A chibi tale.


Wassup?

Ugh… horrid greeting, I know. But I couldn't resist. (laughs)

Ah, me no feel good right now. Got strep. But the muses have stricken me, so I must write! However, if somewhere in the story there's just a bunch of letters that have absolutely no meaning, then I've fallen dead over the keyboard. Please send flowers.

Just kidding! Anyways, thought I'd write another chibi fic. So you may know, this story takes place when they're about ten years old. So, please R&R! I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the TMNT. But I'm looking through the 'Taking over Other People's Successful Studios for Dummies'. It's provided some interesting information.

&&&&&

Turning the page eagerly, a young Michelangelo kept his face two inches from the colorful comic that rested on the floor.

While some found solace in their novels, like Leo, or essays on some sort of theory, like Don, he much rather preferred the captivating stories that could be found in the comics.

_"What?"_ He read Silver Sentry's words as the hero turned to face the shadow that had been tailing him throughout the story. _"Who are you?"_

_"Why, I'm surprised you don't recognize me."_ The figure said, stepping out of the shadows, only proving to be an identical copy of Silver Sentry, albeit a more sinister one. _"Brother."_

_To be continued…_

"No!" Mikey shouted, sitting up with the comic in hand. "No! I can't wait a whole week! Ah, man!" He pouted, flipping through the comic once more.

An evil twin… as common as they were in comic books, and the soap operas Splinter liked to watch for that matter, it was still an unexpected and thrilling twist. He wanted more.

Sighing, the mutant turtle closed the book and placed it next to him, trying to take his mind off the fact that a week was a very long time- to a ten-year-old, at least. _It's like a rule._ He thought. _For every twin out there, one of them_ has _to be evil._

The thought made him blink. Standing, he went to gather a pen and piece of paper, putting his beloved comic book away.

He'd just found something to distract himself with.

&&&&&

"Mikey," Leo began, "what's this all about? We're supposed to be getting ready for bed."

The orange-clad brother walked back and forth before his brothers, whom he had assembled in a line before him. Raph looked annoyed, Don curious, and his elder brother kept a straight face. _Hmm…_ He thought. _That might make it difficult…_

"I've gathered you, dear brothers, to discuss with you something very important." He said, stopping his pacing. "It has come to my attention that there are four of us-"

"What?" Raph asked, grinning. "Took you that long to count your fingers?"

Wrinkling his beak, Mike took out his piece of paper and wrote something down. "_As I was saying_, it's come to my attention that there are four of us, and were all the same age. So that makes us like, super twins, or something."

"I think the word's quadruplets, Mikey." Don explained.

"Okay fine. What he said. Anyways, that would mean that _two_ of us must be evil!" He said, pausing for dramatic effect.

He didn't get it.

Raph burst out laughing. "You seriously dragged our tails out here for that?"

Shaking his head, Leo smiled softly. "Mikey, none of us are evil."

Tapping his chin with his pen, Mike looked at him. "Hmm… that's just what an evil twin would _want_ me to think." He marked it down on his paper. "I mean, think about it. One kid out of every set of twins is evil, and there's four of us. So that means _two _evil twins. And it's up to me to find out who!" He showed them his notebook. "I thought it'd only be fair to warn you, I'll be watching you guys for a week to figure out which two of you are the evil ones."

Grinning, Don looked at the paper, obviously trying not to laugh at what was written on it. "So, how will you know which is which?"

"Oh, believe me, Donny," Mike said, looking back at his list; "I'll know. Now, go off and act like normal, or whatever you _consider_ normal for an evil twin. But I'll be watching you."

A tapping sound made the four turn their heads. Master Splinter smiled at them. "My sons. Come now, it is time for bed. There is much to do tomorrow."

Leo nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

The four of them went off to their rooms and climbed into bed. When he was sure no evil twin would be listening, Mikey slid under his covers and pulled out a flashlight, taking another look at the list.

It was divided into three categories- one for Leo, Raph, and Don. Those categories were split, one for good things and one for bad things.

So far, Leo had politeness going for him. He'd also given the ten-year-old turtle half of his candy bar today, which was, by all means, a good mark. However, he'd also made him get up early to practice, and their was that evil twin-like comment, of course.

Raph had let him watch his favorite show today, but had also hit him twice and made fun of him several times. Yes, things weren't looking bright there.

Donny had fixed his skateboard and helped him with his math. In fact, the only bad thing he'd done so far was that he'd forgotten to wash the dishes, so Master Splinter had made the youngest sibling do so.

Yawning, Mikey placed the notebook by his nightstand. It was time to go to sleep. The evil twins would show themselves eventually.

&&&&&

On the first official day of searching for the evil twins, things went smoothly enough. The concept was still amusing to the other three turtles, after all.

It did become confusing to Master Splinter, though, on the second day, when Michelangelo kept shouting 'Pause!' and leaving in the middle of sparring practice to fetch his notebook to write something in it.

&&&&&

The next day, during lunch, Mikey looked at the pages carefully, tallying up the good versus bad points for each of his brothers. Sighing, he took a bite of his macaroni and looked up at them. Keeping track of all of their offenses was difficult. "Ya know, it'd just be easier if you came out and _told_ me which ones of you are evil. I wouldn't be mad."

Swallowing before speaking, Leo smiled at him. "I told you, bro. None of us are evil."

"How do ya know? Is there like an evil test or something?"

Donny laughed. "If there is, I'm sure you'll be giving it to us pretty soon. But hey, we're not robbing banks or anything, are we?"

Rolling his eyes, the younger of the four began to lick his bowl. "Of course not." He said, putting it down. "You're only ten. That'll come later. First is all the mean stuff when you're a kid. Then you become a super villain."

Now it was Raph's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah. Right." He said. "And then you'll get all the psychiatrists in the world to make us better."

Mike cocked his head and smiled. "When you realize what a horrible path you were on, bro," he told him sincerely; "you'll come to forgive me."

&&&&&

Day four marked a turning point in the study. Things were finally starting to become annoying for Leo, Don, and Raph- especially Raph. It seemed that everywhere they went, a little shadow was close behind, watching their every move and writing it down in his childish scrawl.

It didn't matter what activity. They could be training, watching television, playing a board game, eating, sleeping… at some point or another, during one of those motions, Mikey would be there.

Don found him in the midst of one of his projects, perfecting a remote control car he'd started years ago. Having dropped a piece, he bent down to pick it up.

Much to his surprise, though he quickly realized his mistake, he found his little brother down there. "Mikey? What are you doing?"

The orange-banded turtle smirked. "Making sure you're not building a bomb or something."

"I'm fixing a toy car." He said exasperatedly.

_"Right…"_

"It's true!" Sighing, Don shook his head. "Can you hand me that screwdriver, please?"

Frowning, Mike grabbed it. "Well, all right." He said. That done, he continued writing in his notebook.

Five minutes later, while cleaning the kitchen, Leo heard the little patter of Mikey's footsteps when the turtle was trying to be quiet. Turning, he found his brother had climbed up onto the counter behind him.

Leo rolled his eyes, used to the routine. "I'm not stealing any dangerous household items that can be found in the kitchen, Mikey. And I'm not planting any hidden transmitters, either. I'm just sweeping."

"So you say…" Mikey said, clicking the pen.

"Really, I am. And ya know, maybe you should do some cleaning. I've done most of your chores for the past few days."

"Hmm…" Mike thought aloud, and then made a crossing motion on the paper he'd been writing on, only to write something else. "Excellent point. Keep up the good work."

He was out of the kitchen before Leo could drag him back.

_Click. Click._ Raph was channel surfing when heard that familiar sound of led making contact with paper coming from his side.

Turning, he found, sure enough, Michelangelo. "Mikey…" He growled, "You have five seconds before I start pummeling you."

His little brother tisked. "Threatening me _and_ watching violent movies? Raphael, this does not look good."

"Violent? This is one of _your_ favorite movies! And it's a cartoon!"

"But you're watching the scene where one of the good guys dies." Mike pointed out. "C'mon. How evil twin-like is _that_?" He asked.

Gritting his teeth, Raph switched off the television. "I am _not_ an evil twin! None of us are!"

"It's a rule, Raph. You can't argue with the rules." Mike said happily, walking away.

&&&&&

Day five was quite similar to the one before it… though a bit messier. Especially when Mikey had such a conversation with Raphael whilst the older turtle was around a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Master Splinter came home that day to a newly decorated lair. And while it smelled like it was fresh from the oven, it wasn't a joy to walk around in, so the four of them spent the rest of the day cleaning it up- a fact that made it onto Mikey's list.

&&&&&

At the end of the sixth day, everyone was a little more on edge than usual, but glad that this was about to be over. The next day was when the orange-clad turtle's new comic book would be coming out, and all would be over… hopefully.

Sighing, Mikey looked over the list and tallied everything up, while Don and Leo finished a nightly sparring round. He scratched his head. "Well, from the looks of this, I can tell that you're _definitely_ an evil twin, Raph." He told his brother. "This says it all." He said, gesturing to the notebook. "You trip me, you hit me, you eat with your mouth open, you snore, you forgot to flush the toilet yesterday- the list goes on. Definitely evil." Sighing, he placed a hand on his annoyed brother's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

Raph brushed his hand off. "Whatever, shell-fer-brains. So, who's the other evil twin?" He asked sarcastically.

Mike frowned. "Like you don't know. You're probably working together!"

Rolling his eyes, Raph got up, planning on getting a bowl of ice cream.

Quickly, Mike grabbed his arm. "Wait! C'mon! Who is it? Please?"

Looking at him, Raph grinned. "You don't know?"

Mike shook his head. "Don and Leo are tied. And I mean, look at them! They're like saints! Who is it?"

Though he was _not_ evil, Raphael did have his moments, just like everyone else. It hurt that his brother thought he might be evil- so now he had a means for revenge.

Leaning forward, he whispered in Mikey's ear. "None of 'em."

"Huh? But that doesn't make sense! There has to be _two_ evil twins; there's four of us."

"Oh, there's two all right. Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Oh yeah." Raph said, grinning.

"But I can't be evil!"

"Think about it, bro." Raph said. "Who's the master of pranks around here? Who ditches chores constantly? Who scrapes all the food he doesn't like onto Don's plate when Splinter ain't looking?"

Mikey gulped. "Me."

"That's right." Patting his back, Raph stood, ready to get that ice cream. "Well, I'll cut you in on that bank robbery in a few years, bro."

&&&&&

It was late. Sighing at the mess his sons had made with tonight's meal, Splinter began to clear the table, placing the plates neatly into the sink.

When all was accomplished there, he made his way into the den… only to hear a few sniffles and muffled sobs.

Brow creasing in curiosity and worry, he listened closely for the sound and followed it until he'd reached the other side of the couch. "Michelangelo?" He asked upon finding his youngest child. "My son, what are you doing out here? You should be getting ready for bed."

The little one looked up at him, revealing his tear-streaked face. "I'm evil." He cried.

"What?" The old rat asked, confused.

"I'm evil!" Mikey said a little louder. "I'm one of the evil twins. Raph was right!" That said, he burst out sobbing.

Amused, though saddened that his son though of himself as an 'evil twin', Splinter eased himself to the floor and wrapped the young turtle in his arms, patting his carapace. "No, Michelangelo. You are not evil, my son."

Mikey sniffed. "But there's _always_ an evil twin in the comics." He argued. "And since there's four of us, there has to be two. I've been watching Leo and Don and Raph lately 'cause I wanted to know which ones they were." He explained, since Splinter had yet to be clued into this. "But Raph was the only one I could find. And he said I was the other one. So I went and thought about it, and he's right! I do more bad stuff than Leo and Donny combined- I'm the other evil twin!"

Gently releasing Michelangelo from his embrace, Master Splinter took up the notebook that was sitting by the turtle into his hands and looked at its contents. He tried not to laugh.

Oh, if only the things written there were the highest up 'evil' went. If only his sons could stay as innocent as Michelangelo had just proven himself to be by thinking of such child's play as evil.

They had yet to see the true evils of the rest of the world, and though Splinter wished to harbor them from it, it was only a matter of time before they learned.

Sighing once more, he turned back to his current situation. He placed one hand atop Mikey's hand. "My son…" He said with a smile; "Do not worry. You are not an evil twin. And neither is Raphael." He quickly corrected. "I did not raise any of my sons to be evil."

"But I-"

"No, Michelangelo." Splinter said. "Believe me on this. I have seen evil, my son, and it is not how they make it appear to be in your comic books. Evil there is as thin as the page it is printed on, and far more colorful than it is in real life." He wrapped the child in another hug. "You are good, Michelangelo. So very good."

Mikey rested his head on his father's chest, comforted by that thought. "Really?"

"Yes, my son."

Sniffing once more, Mike looked up at his Sensei. "But I don't understand… what's evil like then? If I'm good, then who's bad?"

Splinter patted him on the head. "I do not expect you to know these things at this age, Michelangelo, nor would I wish for you to ever learn. But in time, you will come to recognize it. But for now, all you must know is that you are not an evil twin- and neither are ay of your brothers." He lifted up the notebook. "My son, do you realize how you might have hurt your brothers' feelings by doing this?"

The little one shook his head.

Splinter explained. "You recorded all of their faults and errors but took no note of all of the good things they have done for you. If you look for evil, my son, that is all you will find. If you look for good things, you will find joy, kindness, friendship, and love."

Mikey took the notebook back into his hands when it was offered to him, looking at it sadly before glancing back up at his father. "I understand, Master Splinter."

Smiling gently, the old rat got to his feet. "I am glad, my son. Now, perhaps you should apologize to your brothers."

&&&&&

Once again, Mikey had his three siblings gathered, though this time in his room. He could see they looked a little annoyed- in Raph's case, very.

"Leo was right." He started. "None of us are evil. I don't think so, anyways." Frowning, he brought out his notebook, shifting his gaze to it and from his surprised brothers. "I'm sorry I did this. You can write one on me, if you want."

Don took the little book away. "Tempting as that is, I don't think so. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Master Splinter talked to me." He said.

Leo grinned. "Well, glad you learned your lesson one way."

As they'd gotten older, they hadn't hugged as much as usual. But no certain father figure was looking, so it was time for a quickie.

Taking the notebook with him, Don patted Mike on the shell. "See ya, bro. I better get to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Leo said.

When the two of them were gone, Mikey couldn't help but notice that Raph was still there. After all, he was right in front of the doorway.

"Sorry I called you an evil twin." Mike told him.

Raph shrugged and looked away. "Yeah… me too. Ya ain't _that_ bad."

"Really?"

"Really… sometimes."

Grinning, they high-three-D each other. Wordlessly, the older of the two turned to leave.

"Hey, Raph?" Mike asked.

Raph turned. "Yeah?"

Mikey grinned jokingly. "Just _how much_ money were we talking about when you said you'd cut me in on that bank robbery?"

&&&&&

Okay, I think it kinda sucks, but I liked the Splinter part, so I put it up.

Don't blame me! I'm ill!

So, did anyone like? Anyone at all? If so, please tell me!


End file.
